Stereo systems for existing vehicles commonly have a fixed equalization setting that is specifically designed for a particular vehicle, stereo system and load in terms of amplifiers and speakers. In most instances, existing vehicles tend to have integrated dashboards that fail to provide easy provisioning or removal of entertainment devices such as the factory installed stereo equipment. Such scenario creates problems for anyone wishing to install a replacement system or alternative amplifiers or loudspeakers since the factory-installed radio is likely to contain a fixed equalizer which corrects for deficiencies in the original speaker system. Such fixed equalizer will more than likely be inappropriate for the replacement system. No existing system enables the easy modification of an audio output of a built-in radio in such a way as to remove the factory equalization. To appropriately equalize a replacement system in most existing systems today, a skilled technician using test equipment is typically needed to set up a manually-controlled graphic equalizer.
For example, EQS by AudioControl is a standard analog multi-channel manual equalizer. The EQS requires manual adjustment of equalization which still requires an analyzer and technical skills to provide optimal equalization. Again, no existing system enables an easy or automatic modification of an audio output of a built-in radio in such a way as to remove the factory equalization and provide a suitable equalization for a replacement system.